Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. Remember: NO deaths or control over characters without the owner of the character's permission. ' UPDATE: Roleplay has been reset to a certain point due to RP issues. Characters Heroes *Batman '(Cartoon44) *Batman (Terry McGinnis) (CaptainCold) *Nightwing''' (TroyTroodon)' *Superman '(TroyTroodon)' *Shazam '(Quauntonaut)' *Cyborg '(Quauntonaut)' *Green Arrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '(CaptainCold)' *Robin (Damian Wayne) ('CaptainCold') *Red Robin'(Red Average)' *Aquaman ('Spiderbat23') *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) ('Spiderbat23') *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen)('Spiderbat23') *Kid Flash'(Red Average)' *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Mas y Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine ('Spiderbat23)' *Zatanna '(Copicat123)' *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders-earth1) ('Wwwdot)' *Wasp (Wwwdot) *Wolverine '(Quauntonaut)' *Beast (Wwwdot) *Iron Man *The Hulk *Thor *Black Widow *Storm *Hercules *Rogue '(Copicat123)' *Valkyrie *Hawkeye'(Red Average)' *Spiderman (Peter Parker) *Spiderman (Miles Morales) '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Arsenal (Roy Harper) '(CaptainCold)' (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker '(Cartoon44)' *General Zod ('Spiderbat23') *Doomsday '(Quauntonaut)' *Soloman Grundy '(Quauntonaut)' *Brainiac *Lex Luthor '(TroyTroodon)' *Hope (From Azzarello's "Luthor") ('CaptainCold') *Darkseid *Bizzaro ('Spiderbat23') *Batzarro ('Spiderbat23') *Harley Quinn *Riddler '(TroyTroodon)' *Penguin '(TroyTroodon)' *Ra's al Ghul ('Spiderbat23') *Killer Croc '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarecrow '(CaptainCold)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane '(Fireworks888)' *Trigon *Killer Frost *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master '(CaptainCold)' *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky'(Red Average)' *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Captain Cold '(CaptainCold)' *Firefly'(Red Average)' *Black Mask '(Quauntonaut)' *Loki'(Red Average)' *Enchantress *Juggernaut'(Quauntonaut)' *Ultron'(Red Average)' *Carnage '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Blackheart '(MarkellBarnes360)' *Shuma-Gorath '(MarkellBarnes360)' Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias '(CaptainCold)' *Catwoman *Red Hood '(Quauntonaut)' *Pied Piper '(CaptainCold)' *Deathstroke '(Fireworks888)' *Deadshot '(Fireworks888)' *Lobo '(Quauntonaut)' *Rorschach ('SpiderBat23') *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion ('Spiderbat23') *Metamorpho *Venom (Eddie Brock) ('SpiderBat23') *Deadpool ('Spiderbat23') *Ambush Bug ('Quauntonaut') *Phantom Stranger '(CaptainCold)' *The Specter '(CaptainCold)' Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(Cartoon44)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Alfred Pennyworth ('Spiderbat23)' *Vicky Vale '(TroyTroodon)' *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson'(Red Average)' *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor '(TroyTroodon)' *Jane Foster *Lian Harper Roleplay (Deadshot is prone atop Gotham Catheral's peak, having his sniper rifle aimed at City Hall) 5 more minutes until the mayor of this sewer called a city comes out of his office and is greeted with 9 millimeter sniper round..... Fireworks888 (talk) 22:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (A batwing swoops in from above silently as Batman sneakily hangs down to Deadshot and picks him up) Yeah. That's also how long it takes for you to be locked behind bars. So I'd suggest you drop the gun and go back to where you belong, Floyd. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) (strained) Ooooh, Bats. I had a feeling you were gonna interupt my assassination. So, I'll do what ever you say. (Deadshot throws down the rifle, turning on a sensor in it. The sensor activates several pounds of explosives hidden in the Catheral's floor boards, throwing Batman and Deadshot out the window and blowing the peak of the Catheral skyhigh) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Glides through the air and shoots a grapple line at Deadshot, wrapping around his chest catching him from his fall) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Not far, Nightwing watches from one of the nearest buildings by a corner, just in case if things go south) TroyTroodon (talk) 05:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (pulls out a switch blade and cuts the grapple rope, landing on a balcony and spraining an ankle) AGH! (gets up and lines up the trajectory perfectly in the path of a gliding Batman with the rifle, smirking) Bullseye...... (fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 07:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: (Leaps down and throws his button at Deadshot's riffle, knocking it away and landing foot first onto deadshot) You can say that again! TroyTroodon (talk) 08:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Lands on rooftop) Aren't you suppossed to be in school? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Somewhere in the netherealm Scorpion was fighting against Quan Chi, after a long Battle he was going to finish him, forever, but something happened, the evil sorcer send the undead ninja on the Dc Universe. Scorpion Suddently find himself in the streets of Gotham, he start to look around and...)ALL OF YOU QUAN CHI'S SERVANT, ARE GONNA DIEE! (He trow the harpoon to Batman) SpiderBat23 23:38, November 7, 2013 Batman: What the- (Counters by dodging and throwing an explosive batarang at Scorpion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Nighting: (Shields himself from the explosion then joins with up Batman) What... Who is that?! TroyTroodon (talk) 00:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (get up after the explosion, he looks at both vigilantes) YOU BOTH WILL BURN! (He pull off his mask and show his Skull and he starts to flame all the place) little thing, for now he has MkvsDCU outfit 16:50 november 8, 2013 Batman: Nightwing- call in Gordon and his men, it'll give us time to spare. No questions, GO! (Tackles Scorpion and slams fist at his head) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 02:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Alright, on it! *picks up a communicater and calls Gordon for backup* Hello, Commissioner Gordon... this is Nightwing! We need back up, meet us at the top of Gotham Catheral's Peak! Go Now! TroyTroodon (talk) 02:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Deadshot: (wakes up after Nightwing's brutal landing) Ahhhggh.... (notices the situation and see how it's only a few seconds till the mayor arrives thanks to watch) Oh, dammit! The mayor will be here any second! I don't have a shot from here, either. Hmm. (sets up the sniper so it'll ricochet off the bell tower and into the mayor's skull) Game over, Mr. Hady. (fires a round towards the tower's bell) The bees..........THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! (talk) 03:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleport behind Deadshot) That Magic Instrument that you have is pointless against me! (He take the sniper and break it) FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR! (Punch Him) Spiderbat23 10:21 November 9, 2013 Nightwing: Even though deadshot's a bad guy. he doesn't deserved to be killed. (He pulled out his eskrima sticks and clashed them together making it a staff. he then planted it hard on the ground and flipped over high in the air shooting a swift back leg kick to scorpions face) Show's over. (He grabbed his staff and put it on electrical mode as he slammed it down, the elctric bolts fused with the ground as it came in contact with the movement of a creature. shocking scorpion, with smoke fading in the area. as nothing can be seen) TroyTroodon (talk) 03:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Scorpion: (He walks in the Smoke) What...what kind of sorcery is this?... (He looks around) Spiderbat23 19:12 November 9 2013 Batman: (Looks through smoke with detective mode and sees the GCPD helicopter flying towards the building) Nightwing, let's go! (Motions Nightwing to follow him as he runs away) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (cheek is searingly stinging and burning due to the hellspawn's violent punch, as Deadshot's mask has a burnt, steaming, fist shaped hole in it) What the hell....... (is blinded by the smoke surrounding everything) Damn, my shot must've ricochet'd off something else I couldn't see! (blindly scavenges the ground for the barely functioning rifle) Fireworks888 (talk) 19:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Smoke is now gone, and he Step on Deadshot hand) if you don't want to fight for honor...FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! (he kicks his face) 01:24 November 10,2013 Commissioner Gordon: (Speaks with megaphone as he sticks his head out of the helicopter window) BOTH OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE THE POLICE CAN SEE THEM! I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 00:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (right hand is broken from Scorpion's stomp and now has a heavily bleeding bruise on cheek from Scorpion's kick) Ahh, GO TO HELL, GORDON! (fires a pair of bullets at the helicopter's rotors with wrist mounted firearms in hopes of making it crash) Fireworks888 (talk) 00:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Ignoring the Police he takes Deadshot from the Neck and he lift him from the round) I'LL FINISH YOU worry i don't want to kill Deadshot, i just hope for someone to stop him/meSpiderbat23 02:30 November 10, 2013 Commissioner Gordon: What the- MAY DAY! MAY DAY! I'M GOING DOWN! (Helicopter smashes into rooftop) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Deadshot: (helplessly dangles feet and chokes) (strained) Well, I guess fate decided today's the today. But if I'm going out, I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG! (grabs Scorpion with his one good hand and throws both of them off the balcony, heading directly towards an unstable gas tank) Fireworks888 (talk) 01:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (He teleports both on the balcony) That's not Honor nor Venegance in a death like that, but i see that you was going to sacrifice yourself to win the battle...your death by my hand will be much...Onorable (He take the sword from his back and walks to him) SpiderBat23 03:04 November 10,2013 Deadshot: (aims his wrist mounted cannon at Scorpion, but see's that it's broken) (grins and gives up) Very well. Getting slaughtered by a ninjato wielding, skull faced, ninja that I've only interacted with for 5 seconds isn't exactly what I was expecting, but fate is fate. But finish me quickly, will you? Fireworks888 (talk) 02:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion:Very...Quickly...(He walks to Deadshot) Fatality...(whispers) Spiderbat23 10:50 november 10, 2013 Batman: I don't think so. (Swings on grapple, kicking Scorpion away just before the swipe of his sword) You didn't kill him. Not yet. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: HOW DARE YOU TO INT...(a red shade hits him and make him fell on the groud) Who ar...(another hit by the shade) Fight lik...(the red shade hits and Knocking out him) Flash: (He stops in front of Batman) Who or What was that? '''Spiderbat23' 15:27 , November 10, 2013 Batman: I don't...hang on. (Takes clean chip out of pocket and swipes it through some blood left over) This was the blood from the mysterious figure. I can scan it in the batcave to find out who it was. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Flash: That's Fantastic But...1) Where do we take him? 2) Have you seen Cap.Cold? some says that he is in gotham 3) Need a hand? Spiderbat23 16:55, November 10, 2013 Captain Cold: Goddamn heroes... when they start chatting they'd let the world burn without batting an eyelid. (Jumps on the roof the helicopter was about to crash into and freezes it before it explodes or hurts someone) You ok, men? (Is ready to run away) CaptainCold 23.16, November 10, 2013 Shazam: *a little boy comes* "SHAZAM!" "Bats, don't you remember? The Dark Kahn thing?" Trollolo *at the same time Solomon Grundy arrives from a swamp pit under the heroes and starts smashing Flash's and Batman's heads together* Trollolo Flash: (He escape from the hands of Grundy and he frees Batman) Ok Mr.zombie prepare to fight (He starts to punch him very quickly) Batman: You guys keep him busy, I need to run this over in the cave quickly...come along if you want, Nightwing. (Grapples in the air, entering the batwing) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:35, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: On it! (Takes out his grapple, and follows Batman) TroyTroodon (talk) 23:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (The Batwing flies away, shooting off) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) In the Batcave... Batman: (Jumps out of Batcave and walks to monitor) I'm uploading this blood sample to the main computer. Open up the GCPD identity file in the cabinet to my left and then we can determine who exactly this figure is once we have a match. Open it for now, the blood scanning proccess may take a bit. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: And what should we do if "You know who" comes again? TroyTroodon (talk) 21:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Who? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Scorpion?! TroyTroodon (talk) 21:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Then we take him down. We weren't prepared before-but we certainly will be this time. (Monitor starts beeping showing an image of the blood and the details as to what type it is) The scanning is finished. Any blood type that matches this one in the GCPD files, Dick? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:46, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: So far as I know... None! Perhaps a new member of the League of Assasins or possibily some magical type of Klarion's level?!TroyTroodon (talk) 21:52, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Strange. (Takes off mask, sits down and studies the blood file) We looked him up by his blood type...what if we looked him up by his appearance? The rooftop we were on was of a high security building. That means there must've been some type of footage of the event! (Types on keyboard as the monitor shows encrpyted coding.) I'm hacking into the building's camera settings. It should allow me to view all recent footage... damn, I can't bypass the security. Can you? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:03, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: I'll try. (Takes out his hand held and tries activating access) Oh, hey I think I'm getting something... not sure what thou.TroyTroodon (talk) 22:06, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: The image is blurred. (Types on keyboard as the monitor zooms into the image, revealing the figure) This is a face I don't recognize...any idea, Grayson? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Not really, but-- Looks to me like there's hardly a face at all behind it...TroyTroodon (talk) 22:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Takes out chip and puts it in plastic bag, putting it away in the drawer) I'll have to save this case for later. (Dissappears as Nightwing looks away, then reappears in the Batwing) Coming? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: No, I'm just gonna pull prank calls all night (Sarcastically saying, as he of course follows and hops in) TroyTroodon (talk) 22:19, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Funny. (Batwing flies out of batcave, shooting into the sky) Back in Metropolis... Batman: (Batwing stops in mid air as he leaps out.) You can do those prank calls if you want Dick, or you can come out too! (Grins as he glides to the ground) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Well, alright, alright, I'll come. Besides it's been a while since we got together with Big Blue again. So where to? Lex Luthor: (Watches the Batwing from his building) TroyTroodon (talk) 22:27, November 26, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: (Runs over to the Flash and Solomon Grundy) How's it going? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 12:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Flash: Still...(Continues to Punch Solomon)...Difficult...(Kicks him)...To knock Down (A Light in the Dark turns on a cigarette, a man start to smoke very close to Grundy, is like he knows how to do certain thing, the only thing we can say that he's not afraid of him, or of Batman) Constantine: I hate Zombies (He makes a Circle in the ground and Trap Grundy with Magic Chains)...SO...Bats how you going? SpiderBat23 Batman: Decent. (Does a number of punches on Grundy in a small amount of time, then kick flips off of him) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:24, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Constantine: Listen, i'm here for a freaking reason...who the F***k is him? (Points at Scorpion) Spiderbat23 Batman: (Looks over and notices Scopion, then glares) Scorpion. Constantine: So, why the hell do you know him? Spiderbat23 Nightwing: How is the better question! TroyTroodon (talk) 03:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: I'm not Talkink with you Blue Robin! I'm Talking with the Bat Spiderbat23 Batman: Trust me. I'm always a step ahead. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 22:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Constantine: Trust me, this...thing is more dangerous than you think''' Spiderman23''' Batman: I've seen worse. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:11, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Nightwing: Um guys, could we focus our attention on "You know who"?! (To which he refers to Scorpion)TroyTroodon (talk) 05:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Batman: Already have. (Runs up to Scorpion and tries to punch him in the face) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 13:26, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Scorpion: (Takes the punch, Looks at Batman and tries to kick him) Constantine (turn on the cig) I've fucking told you Spiderbat23 Batman: I'm not done yet. (Counters Scorpion's kick, flips him off his feet still holding his foot and twists it backwards) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 17:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Scorpion: Who...Are you? Spiderbat23 Batman: (Picks up Scorpion by his collar) I'm Batman. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) Scorpion: You are not a Quan Chi servant! Constantine: Yeah, you look Badass...By the Way where is the kid dressed like a bait for Pedophiles? Spiderbat23 Damian: I'm here, you m... (he is gestured to stop) Oh, come on, you've heard how that bastard called me! CaptainCold Constantine: Isn't the time to bed for you? Spiderbat23 Batman: Not without my call. (Bangs Scorpion's head on my mask, then drops him to the ground) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) Zatanna: (Appears out of thin air) -ELET! Now boys, don't fight. Copicat123 Constantine: Zanny! Why Hello, you look Sexyer than the last time we meet Spiderbat23 Batman: What are you doing here, Zatanna? I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 18:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Zatanna: The teleportation act that creep pulled off used some serious magic. I could sense it from Metropolis. Copicat123 Constantine: Is the same motivation of mine (He start to Analize Scorpion with Magic) he's not from here...Spiderbat23 Zatanna: I tried to pinpoint a location but it's out of range. He's gotta be from a different planet... Copicat123 Constantine: No, he's not from another planet, i'm pretty sure...maybe another Dimension? Spiderbat23 Zatanna: Maybe... But if that's the case, what else could get sent across? Constantine: don't know...someone really powerful Spiderbat23 Batman: Whoever it is, he's waiting for the perfect time to strike. We've got to find out what dimension he's from and make him tell us who else came with him. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 21:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Nightwing: Should we call in a few more members of the league? Since we're in Metropolis I think I might know one guy who could help...wink, wink Bruce. TroyTroodon (talk) 08:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: I saw flash Somewhere Flash: Here I am, sorry Constantine: Are we Wating for the Big Boy? Spiderbat23 Nightwing: Bruce, I think we should call him. (He says to Batman) TroyTroodon (talk) 18:27, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Zatanna: Or we could knock on his door. Copicat123 Nightwing: ... Or that, but then again we don't know where he is, back in Smallville, or at the Daily Planet...TroyTroodon (talk) 21:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Constantine: Yeah, That's Great...but If Superguy is not here Who, The, Is this? Is Not a Plane, Is not a Bird IS NOT BIZARRO! COME TO NOT SAVE THE DAY! Constantine: Oh for Sake! Spiderbat23 Batman: We need to get Superman. Now. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 23:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Nighting: Alright, I'll see if I can contact him! (Nightwing takes out his comunicater and calls for Superman)TroyTroodon (talk) 00:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Maanwhile back in Smallville, Clark Kent was helping out with the farm until he recieves a distress signal. He picks up the sound with his hearing and rushes to his JLA comunicater. Nightwing: Superman, it's Nightwing! Superman: Dick, what's wrong? Nightwing: Trouble in the big city! Can you help? Superman: In Metropolis?!... Alright, I'll be there in a giff. (Clark instantly changes into his Superman outfit and flies off) TroyTroodon (talk) 00:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon Bizarro: Superman What are you not doing here? Me am saving Situation Spiderbat23 Batman: I'm afraid this situation is going to have to be cut short. (Pounds fists together, activating electric gloves) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 01:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Superman: (Got here just in time) Sorry if I'm a little late... oh, hello Bizarro. (Crossing arms) TroyTroodon (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC)TroyTroodon